Tell me everything
by Lara Knight
Summary: An little chat between Lanie and Kate about everything Lanie has missed...Wink...Wink...AU


What was that? Lanie asked Kate very directly.

What was what? Kate asked confused.

That! That hesitation.

What? I didn t hesitate. Kate said beginning to sound defensive.

Kate, I am your best friend and that was a hesitation.

What, why would I hesitate? He only said the wrong name.

I don t know. Is there something you want to tell me? starring at Kate from across the table.

-Yes!- Kate screamed in her mind.

Nope, nothing.

Nothing?

Nothing

So nothings changed since yesterday?

Nothing

-Except that I slept with Richard Castle writer boy and play boy of New York. And then he asked me to marry him.-  
Kate thought to herself.

Mrs Castle? asked a young boy coming to their table.

No, I m MISS Beckett.

Ohh I'm sorry, the room was for a Mr Castle. I apologize for the assumption, Miss Beckett.

Lanie gave Kate a death stare again. She saw the definitely odd look om her friends face from being called Mrs Castle, something was up and she was going to find out what.

She felt like a school girl writing the name of her crush all over her book. She was writing Kate Castle on a note pad while Lanie was in the shower.

It looked good, she couldn t deny it. She lay down on the bed she had been sitting on and let the yellow note pad lay on her chest.

She allowed herself to get lost in her own thoughts.

WHAT IS THIS? Lanie screamed with the notepad in her hands. Kate had fallen asleep.

Lanie had the note pad in her hands analyzing it.

She read Kate Castle written about 100 times all over a page in Kate s cursive hand writing.

Kate Castle, hey? she asked her friend.

Lanie, I can explain.

Explain that the big tough detective has a little crush? she mocked.

Yeah, lets go with that.

Lets go with that? Kate, what aren t you telling me?

Nothing.

Nothing? You call me up for a spa weekend out of the blue, all paid for. You hesitate when someone calls you Kate Castle and you writing it like a school girl on a note pad.

I wanted to see what it looked like.

Why?

Coz

Coz why? Lanie saw a crack in her friend and she dived on it.

Kate, please.

Lanie, nothings going on

How many years have we been friends?

I don t know, like 6.

6 years and you still don t trust me?

I do but -Rick did say talk to Lanie about it-

But?

Okay. But you cant freak out on me, okay?

Lanie told a deep breath in.

Okay. No freaking out. Go!

Okay. What do you think when I say Kate Castle?

I think you and I think Castle.

Kate nodded.

And.

Oh my freaking god. Serious? You and writer boy-

Writer man. Kate interrupted and corrected.

Like you d know. Lanie said sacristy.

Kate smiled.

Lanie s mouth dropped.

You do know, don t you?

Kate continued to smile and nodded.

Lanie screamed, kate screamed with her and they jumped on the hotel bed.

They sat on Kate s bed, smiling like all hell.

. ! lanie demanded.

Okay. Well, you know our little chat about telling him how I felt?

Yeah!

Well, I didn t tell him. I found out that he had been keeping a lead to my mothers killer for a year now!

Lanie gasps Oh no he didn t

Yes he did. He had made a deal with a guy to keep me safe without telling me!

Oh my god why?

Because he cared. We got in a huge fight. He said he loved me again-

AGAIN? Lanie screamed.

Ohh ..

When did he say he loved you the first time?

When I was shot.

What?

When He tackled me and I was on the grass and still awake he said

Tell me every word you remember!

Okay. He said Kate! Stay with me Kate. Just stay with me. I love you, Kate. Just stay with me. Please- then everything went black.

Oh my god! This happened a year ago and you didn t tell me!

I wasn t sure about it. I wasn t ready to hear that!

Fine, fine. Continue with the story! You and Castle had a fight and then? Lanie asked eagerly

And then he walked out saying Im done

Awww go on.

I was a bit upset but I went to work. Then I got in a fight with an assassin and got thrown off a building.

Ohh espo told me about that.

Yeah.

Continue.

When I was hanging off the roof .. Kate trailed off.

What happened,honey?

I thought that was it. I thought I was going to fall and die .and I heard him.

What? You started hearing voices?

Kinda.

Maybe you should see a doctor.

I am.

You are?

Since the shooting I have been.

Really?

Yeah. I talked to him about everything. The shooting, the I love you, Castle, you guys and work.

Thats great, Kate!

I know, Im sorry I didn t tell you. I needed someone outside.

I know, sweetie.

I was hanging off the roof, thinking I was gonna die and all I could think of was Castle because for the first time in four years he wasn t there.

Oh honey you got it bad.

Kate giggled at this comment she doesn t know the half of it.

Oh and he gets a giggle?

Yup. she said with a big smile.

I heard his voice telling me to hold on. So I did and Ryan found me.

Oh honey, I heard about that. You quit. she said sadly.

I needed to. I needed. To get away from it.

Your right, honey. Is that it?

Not even the good part yet.

More? 


End file.
